The Tinder Date
by tadokatoka-san
Summary: (BTS FIC) Everyone knows that Tinder isn't the safest way to find love. Taehyung is aware of it too, but what he doesn't know is that a whole Jung Exists, and that this date is going to change his life, his mind and his underwear.
1. Chapter 1

« No, no Jimin, I'm not gay and stop saying that I am.»

The Bring The Sauce Pizzeria was almost at its closing time. Three of the remaining workers there were talking loudly while cleaning the eating room.

«But you like boys! That's basically the same thing, Tae!»

«I don't?!»

«Dude, why are you always assuming that he is gay ? I found it funny at first but he litterally did NOTHING to make you think that ! »

« Listen Joon, I feel it in my heart. It's a soulmate thing, you wouldn't understand.»

As the taller one started argumenting with the smaller one with pink hair, the third coworker sighed and rushed to the restroom to avoid anymore talking. Ok, Tae and Jimin were bestfriends and soulmates, and Jimin could practically guess everything the brown haired man thought about, but this whole gay thing was becoming annoying. As Namjoon had said, he'd litterally never done anything that could show his love for boys.

But the thing that was actually pissing him off, is that his little friend wasn't entirely wrong. Even if he never said it to anyone, he was actually quite curious about other guys lately. If he had the courage to, he would try to date a man so he would be sure about his orientation, but he had sadly grown up in a family were such things were absolutely taboo, so he never actually got himself into anything. Not even a kiss. And to admit it would be easier if Jimin wasn't always pushing him up to do so. « _Aha! Told ya!»_ he could already hear him say.

As he got out of the restroom, Namjoon and Jimin were almost done and ready to close the pizzeria. As soon as they saw him, the taller man jumped on him, yelling.

« Hey, Tae ! I tried to explain that you're straight but he doesn't want to hear it ! So I thought about something: you create a Tinder account and you get yourself a hot girl to prove the shorty wrong!»

« …Why are you acting like one of these straight random people when YOU are actually gay?» Taehyung said, trying to push the giant away.

«Because I know that people assuming your sexuality is really embarassing and I don't want you to be embarassed. But that was just a proposition. You don't need to do it if you don't want to. »

« No actually, that could be great ! » Jimin said. « And TaeTae has been single for wayyy to long, we need to change that ! »

Taehyung raised a brow and stared at them like they were saying nonsense "Are you guys serious?"

"Dead serious!"

"… Just wait until I find someone even hotter than your boyfriend, Namjoon."

"I think not, Seokjin would find her and throw something like ashes or ciment at her."

"Your boyfriend is a creep" Jimin laughed.

…

Three days went by, Taehyung had made a Tinder profile and had already matched with several ladies. He and his two coworkers were taking their lunch break when _it_ happened.

"Oh my god guys look who I just matched with!" Taehyung yelled as he jumped on his chair, showing his phone screen to his friends.

"Holly shit" Jimin mumbled.

"Forget it" Namjoon sighed. "She is TOO hot, it must be fake. Just wait until she invites you to see her on some random porn website-"

"She said Hi, what do I reply?"

"Say Hi!"

"Say Shut the fuck up!"

"… I can't with you both, I'll do it myself." Saying that, he stood up and went to the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

 **12:57**

 **Da won  
-Hi! **

**Me  
Hello!-**

 **Da won  
-Is Taehyung your real name? I find it cute!**

 **Me  
Yeah, but people usually call me TaeTae-**

 **Da won  
-Aw that's even cuter hahaha**

 **Me  
I think Da won is cute too ****-**

 **Da won  
-Ikr? But Da won isn't my real name  
-I'm trying to find and match with my sister's ex to prank him  
-So I took her name hahaha**

 **Me  
Oh so the pics are also your sister's?-**

 **Da won  
-No, but they were only dating online and she never sent a real pic of her  
-So it's ok, he will think that it's her  
-If you wanna hear the whole story: They started dating after meeting on World of Warcraft, but never actually got to see each other, then he started threading her, and even MOVED here to hunt her down when they broke up  
-So now I'll try to find him, meet him, and beat the shit out of him.  
-Of course I'll seduce him first and then hit, because I'm not the strongest out there**

 **Me  
Hahahaha sounds like a good plan, if you're lucky enough to find him here-  
But why did we match then? Shouldn't you focus on that dude?-**

 **Da won  
-Yeah but I saw your profile and I thought you were cute  
-I like talking to cute people! **

Taehyung giggled and didn't wait more to go back to the eating room to show the chat to Namjoon and Jimin. Both of them were screaming and laughing at how cute this conversation was, regarding to how it usually happens on Tinder.

"Go for it man!" Jimin laughed even more "She is definitely the one! And look at the pics, she is really, really hot!"

The three of them kept chatting and laughing until the end of their break. By the end of the day, Taehyung knew that the girl was two years older than him, that she was working at day care with her sister and that she liked to dance and to go shopping. Taehyung had also learned that she hated snakes and was afraid of height, and that she lived not so far away from the pizzeria.

"Come on, you have to meet her!" Jimin had said, a huge smile glued on his face.

"She is almost too perfect, everything about her is cute!" Namjoon had added.

Taehyung grinned and looked at his phone one last time before putting it down. "what do you mean 'too perfect' ?" He glared at Namjoon. "Is she too perfect to be real or too perfect for me to use her as a proof that I'm not gay?"

Namjoon rolled his eyes. "Come on, you're just trying to have fun and that's exactly what Tinder is for. You don't need to take it too seriously, because she probably doesn't."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going home guys."

Jimin and Namjoon glanced at each other as their friend walked out of the room, his eyes back again on his phone.

 **22:32**

 **Da won  
-You work in at the Bring The Sauce Pizzeria? **

**Me  
Yeah, if you live close to my job we might walk passed each other without noticing! **

**Da won  
-Yeah!  
-Well, not tonight, I'm stuck in a wastewater treatment plant right now  
-But maybe tomorrow we'll randomly see each other in the street! **

**Me  
Yeah! That would be awesome! **

**22:39**

 **Me  
Wait, you what? **


	2. Chapter 2

**10 : 09**

 **Da won  
-Oh you like to sing?  
-That's nice! I sing sometimes too, but I'm more of a dancer**

 **Me  
Yeah, I'm doing covers sometimes with a friend on YT-  
The channel's name is Vmin's covers if you wanna have a look-**

 **Da won  
-I'll look it up then **

**Me  
Maybe once we could make a video with you dancing to our songs!-**

 **Da won  
-Sounds like a plan! **

Taehyung smiled at his phone. Today was his day off, so he decided to go for a morning walk and ended up sitting on a bench in a park before going home. It had been a week since he and 'Da won' first chatted, and as the days went by he got to know more and more about her. She would sometimes say weird things that Taehyung didn't understand, but she was cute and seemed to have a lovely personality. He wondered if…

 **Me  
Hey, I thought about something-  
Sooo I understand that you're on Tinder for a prank-  
But I find you pretty funny and I would like to meet you-  
So what about we hang out or something?-  
Sorry I'm not good at doing this TT-TT-**

 **Da won  
-Yeah sure! I actually find it pretty crazy we haven't met yet  
-We could go get Starbucks! **

**Me  
Nice! When are you free?-**

 **Da won  
-Wait  
-Something came up  
-I'll text you later the daéetdévnjjakéeo**

 **Me  
What?-  
Are you okay?-  
Hello?-**

The man sighed and put his phone down. He brushed a hand in his hair and looked around the park. A little girl was playing with an old lady by the sandbox, a couple was walking a bit further under the trees, a bunch of dogs were chasing down a man holding a pineapple and screaming, the same things as always, the same atmosphere he liked so much.

"Uh…?" He looked at the exit of the park where the man ran out with his pineapple and the dogs. "Weird." He thought.

He looked at the watch on his wrist. He had to go home, but he didn't want to. Although he was a 22 grown up man, his parents were always worrying. He couldn't go anywhere without telling them everything about it, and if he did, they would call him at least 10 times before he'd finally go home. They even didn't allow him to get his own home before 25. Of course, as an adult, he could've told them to fuck off and do it anyway, but Taehyung wasn't the kind of people to go against anyone's opinion. He did want to be a bit more free sometimes, but fighting for it was a "pain in the ass", as he once told Jimin when they where younger.

He then got up from his bench and walked home, thinking about his future and a little bit about his mysterious Tinder date.

…

"GUYS! I got a date with the girl on Tinder!" Taehyung shouted as he entered the pizzeria. His two coworkers waved at him.

"Really? Nice job, gentleman!" Namjoon said.

"Thanks! We're getting coffee together tomorrow morning"

"Does she even have a name? You never mention it." Jimin pointed out. Taehyung's smiled vanished to be replaced by a confused face.

"Well… She is using her sister's name… and I just realized I never asked for her real one."

"You can do it tomorrow, since you two are MEETING UP!"

"Calm down Namjoon, it's just a date. He might find her boring or worst! He could get catfished!"

"You calm down Jimin, even if she is not the one I think she is, I'm smart enough to run away quickly enough to avoid problems" Taehyung sat on a chair while scrolling through the chat.

"Yeah, you better be. Anyway I hope she is actually nice and hot and that you end up telling us you can't come to work tomorrow night!"

Taehyung laughed lightly. Yeah, it sounded like a good plan.

…

Ten o'clock. A purple stylish shirt, a long brown jacket, white shoes, Taehyung was looking at himself in the mirror like he was some kind of fashion coach. He didn't take long to style his hair and to chose accessories before rushing out of the house, trying to avoid his mother in the living room. "Come back before lunch! And be careful!" He heard her shout as he almost slammed the door.

The Starbucks they were meeting at was situated just next to the park he liked so much. A bit too early, he sat at a table for two, thinking about how he would love to walk in this park while holding his lover's hand.

He was still dreaming when someone in front of him held his attention. It was a young man, around the same age as him. He had brown hair, high cheeks and a giant smile. The man pulled the chair and sat down at his table.

"Hello!" He simply said.

Taehyung stared at him with wide eyes. "Hum… I'm sorry but… I'm actually waiting for someone so…" He said shyly.

"Yeah! You're Taehyung right? It's me!"

"M-me?" Taehyung was really confused.

"Your Tinder date! Da won's brother! The boy you wanted to have a featuring with on your Youtube Channel!"

The two men stared at each other for a good 20 seconds. And then he realized. Jimin was right, Taehyung just got catfished.

"Hum… I'm sorry but you never mentioned you were a man?"

They stared again for 30 seconds. Finally, the guy's eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Oh my god… I forgot to tell you…"

"What do you mean you 'forgot'? Isn't it the first thing I should be aware of?!"

The man laughed and waved his hand. "Well you know, I didn't think I'd actually meet anyone from this app so I didn't even think about it."

"Damn… What am I gonna tell Joon and Jimin now…" Taehyung sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was supposed to get a Tinder date to have fun and to prove my friends that I'm not gay"

"Hahahaha! Well, you failed! I'm sorry." The man laughed again.

Taehyung glanced at him and finally smiled a little. "I feel like I have seen you somewhere though, or heard your voice, I don't know. Do you come here often? Or in the park?"

"Hum… not really but I ran through the park two days ago. But I was getting chased down by some angry dogs so I don't think you got the time to see my face If you were there."

"… I actually did."

"Oh really? Well sorry I didn't see you, I was kind of busy."

"How did you even get in this situation? You had a freaking pineapple in your hands!"

"Uh… the whole story is a bit long to tell but If you want a summary, the owner of the dogs AND the pineapple was kind of pissed off I didn't pay for the fruit soooo yeah. He is nice most of the time though, it's just that you shouldn't even talk to him sometimes."

"You look like you know a lot about that…"

"He has such a bad personality! I don't even know why I keep going to his store!"

Taehyung laughed and the man followed. He wasn't what Taehyung had expected, but he was a nice person. His laugh somehow sent shivers down Taehyung's spine, and he thought it wasn't that bad, that they could become good friends. They kept talking about a lot of things, not really personal but interesting enough for them not to notice the clock running. Their talk only stopped when the man's phone started ringing.

"Oh!" he said. "It's the angry pineapple owner we were talking about!" He picked up. "Hello? Oh… right now? But I'm on a date! Ah? Uh… ok I'm coming…"

"What's up?"

"He said some people left a letter for me at his shop so I have to go to pick it up. I'm sorry, but it sounds important. But hey! Our date is not over yet so you're coming with me!"

"Hum… Ok, I guess?"

The two men stood up and rushed out of the Starbucks. They walked until a little store in the corner of the street. It was dark and it didn't seem like a lot of people liked to be around. Taehyung wondered why he had never seen this shop before.

"Yoongi! It's me! I hope they delivered you that letter with some fucking burgers because we were having a good time out there!" The guy shouted.

A young man suddenly got out of a room in the back and walked to them while carrying a basket of salad. He was shorter than them but probably older, even if his white hair made him look like a soft ball of cotton.

"They didn't." He answered coldly as he handed him a letter. "But they spat on my carpet. Do you want to see it?"

"Ew… no thanks" Taehyung's date took the letter and read it fast with a concerned face. "Eh…" He said after a few seconds. "I gotta meet them in 20 minutes at Mama-kitty-and-sassy's place."

"Whatever, just get out of my shop and stop using me as a fucking post office."

"I'll try, Yoongi. Thank you and see you~"

They went out and started walking down the street, Taehyung not knowing a damn thing about what they had just talked about. But his date looked like he was stressed out about something.

"Sorry if I'm being too intrusive…" He finally asked. "But what is happening? Who wrote the letter? What do they want? And what the fuck is 'Mama-kitty-and-sassy'?"

The man turned around with a surprised look. He stared at Taehyung for a few seconds before smiling again. "Sorry, I guess you deserve some explanations. It's a group of not so nice people whom I 'borrowed' money from, and they want to… to talk about it. And the place we're going to is a street in front of the apartment of a weird old lady who has 27 cats and who has a really bad personality. That's why we call the street 'Mama-kitty-and-sassy'"

"Ok, fine but… are we going to be ok?"

"Yeah, that should be totally fine! But you don't need to come with me, I don't want to drag you into my weird life problems."

Taehyung sighed. "Everything about you is weird, hum…"

The man smiled and tilted his head to the side. "Jung Hoseok. My name is Jung Hoseok. So, are you coming or not?"

At this moment, Taehyung remembered what he had told Jimin the day before " _Don't worry, I'm smart enough to run away quickly enough to avoid problems"_ Maybe it was the time for him to do so and get out of there. It was almost lunch time, and his mom would kill him if he dared to be late. And this whole letter thing pretty much sounded like a bunch of problems.

So why didn't he say no? Why did he smirk and took a step forward to Hoseok? He wouldn't know, but he did it anyway.

"Yeah, I'm coming with you. We're still on a date."

Hoseok smiled.

Maybe he should have thought twice.


End file.
